survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Hogwarts
Survivor: Hogwarts is the 36th season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary The 36th season of Survivor had 12 contestants from Harry Potter compete for 29 days, to see who would win the grand prize and title of Sole Survivor. On the Magic tribe, Severus formed an alliance with Ginny and Harry. Ginny and Harry started a relationship. Hagrid was liked by all, and Luna and Sirius were on the outs, for both of them were quite strange. On Spells, Voldemort was feared by all, and fought with Ron and Dobby frequently. He made an alliance with Hermione, Dumbledore, and Draco, with Draco being his right hand man. At the first challenge, Spells lost, and Voldemort decided to send home Ron. Magic lost the next challenge, and the majority of 4 sent home first Sirius, who constantly barked orders to them. They then sent home the strange Luna. Spells lost the next challenge, and Voldemort thought his alliance was set to vote out Dobby. But Hermione and Dumbledore were strongly against being followers to Draco and Voldemort, and didn't appreciate his ego and cruel manner. They voted with Dobby and blindsided Voldemort, leaving Draco angry. At the tribe switch, Dobby was the only Spells member on Warlocks, and Hagrid was the only Magic member on Wizard. Draco, although still upset, wanted to get out the only Magic member, and Ginny and Harry wanted Dobby to go home. However, none of this mattered, because during the Immunity Challenge, Hagrid collapsed, and had to be pulled from the game due to heat exhaustion. At the next challenge, Warlocks fell behind and lost. Harry and Ginny were a power couple, which Snape realized they needed to be separated, and feared they could dominate and go to the end. He told Dobby that he would vote with him, and to brush up on his fire making skills, for he knew that the power couple would not flip. His theory proved to be right, and the votes were tied between Dobby and Harry, for the first vote and the revote. Dobby, a skilled fire maker, beat Harry easily, and he was sent to the jury. Surprisingly, Ginny forgave Snape, and knew that they needed to stay together since they were down in numbers at the merge. Hermione and Dumbledore wanted Dobby to be in their alliance so they could have the majority, while Dobby was also aligned with Snape and Ginny. Draco was burned out and didn't want to keep playing, but won Immunity, which gave him more motivation. Dobby was the swing vote, with Hermione's alliance wanting to vote out Snape, a smart and manipulative player. Dumbledore yelled at Dobby for being unsure who to side with, causing him to cry and want to get him out. Snape was happy that he was voting Dumbledore, and him, Dobby, and Ginny voted out Dumbledore, with Dumbledore and Hermione voting Snape, and Malfoy voting Dobby. The next day, Snape asked Malfoy why he voted for Dobby, and Malfoy explained that Dobby had already won a tiebreaker and was a swing vote, so if he made it to the end, he could have a chance at winning. Snape and Ginny concluded that he was a threat, and got Hermione to vote with them. Dobby was subsequently blindsided. At the Final Four, Hermione won Immunity, and she felt like she had the power. Draco turned against Ginny and Snape, and worked with Hermione to get a fire making duel. Hermione didn't want to turn against Snape and Ginny, who were a lot nicer than Malfoy. She voted with them and Malfoy was the 4th juror. At Final Immunity, Ginny won, and chose her alliance since Day 1, Snape. At the Final Tribal Council, Ginny was given hate for her coat tail riding of Snape, and Snape was praised for getting his alliance members to the end with him, even when the odds were against him. He ended up winning Survivor and the million dollars. Episodes